A Baby!
by Writtenkisses143
Summary: Edward and Bella are pregnant! Find out what happens. Bella is a very hormonal creature, sorry Edward. Kisses.
1. Chapter 1-Pregnant

_**OK, so this is my first published fanfic and Lemon, Enjoy! please vote in my poll on my profile to choose the gender(s) of the baby(ies)3**_

Chapter 1- Pregnant  
BELLA POV  
"I have a doctor's appointment today. You know, my yearly checkup." I told Edward. It was basically a yearly checkup but I was getting a pregnancy test. I'm pretty positive I am pregnant but I blamed all the symptoms on food poisoning.  
"Get that food poisoning checked out." He kissed me goodbye. I took my Mercedes and he took his Volvo to work.  
I sat in the waiting room for what seemed like forever.  
"Mrs. Cullen, we're ready for you." I got up and looked around. All I saw was baby this, baby that. Oh God, I don't know if I can do this anymore. The Nurse told me take a seat and the doctor would be with me in a minute. He walked in about two minutes later.  
"Isabella Cullen, is that right?" He asked me. I nodded. He smiled. "I believe I know your husband, ," he asked.  
"Yes sir but I ask you to please keep this visit a secret from him."  
"A patient's visits are confidential."  
"Great." He took some blood, ouch. And then he made me pee in a cup. After running a couple more test he asked me to sit in the waiting room. I nervously sat for what seems like hours until they called me again.  
" , this way," a young lady directed me. I sat down on the hard bed once again as I waited for the doctor. He came in holding a clipboard.  
"Congratulations , you're pregnant." He smiled at me. I started to cry. Ugh these hormones. I was overjoyed. A baby? Me and Edward were having a baby?  
"Would you like an ultrasound?" He asked gesturing for me to follow him. We walked down a large hallway and then he said, "From here just take one right and it's the first door to your left. They know your coming." The ultrasound technician also congratulated me and turns out I'm already 8 weeks pregnant. The baby was growing back a little so that's why I barely have a bump. He printed me some pictures and I could not stop smiling on my way home. I touched my belly. "There's a baby in there." I whispered. I parked in the driveway and went to go sit in the living room. How am I going to tell Edward? Should I just flat out tell him, "Hey babe I'm pregnant." No, that's too simple. This is a big deal. Since we thought we could never have kids this would be a complete surprise especially for a vampire. I got it! I looked at the clock. He wouldn't be here for another four hours; he had a short day today. I went upstairs and striped down to treat myself to a bath. I let the tub fill with water as I looked in the mirror. The doctor said my stomach will grow later on in the pregnancy so I tried to imagine myself fat. Ugh. I guess this is the down side. But on the plus side my boobs would get bigger. I went over and lowered myself into the steamy heaven. After my bath, which lasted a little more than an hour, I decided to take a shower to wash my hair. Then I started dinner. Even though he doesn't eat I at least wanted to make it look nice. I made baked chicken and steamed vegetables with mashed potatoes. I set some romantic candles and went to go get dressed. I put on a red and black lacy lingerie bra with a red thong. I then half ran downstairs to light the candles. Just then I heard the key turn. I waited for him in the kitchen as I leaned down to take out the baked chicken.  
"Bella I'm ho-" he whistled and I smiled and turned around. "What's the occasion?" He took my hand and twirled me. I blushed a deep red.  
"You'll find out. But first," I leaned in for a kiss. He kissed my hard and grabbed my butt cheek in his hand. He growled.  
"Whoa. Edward, the food's getting cold."  
"You're trying to tease me aren't you?" I smiled. He pulled out my chair and went to sit in his own. "Come here. I want sit on your lap." I waved him over. I had to get comfortable so I wiggled around on his lap a little. I felt his member get hard. I bit my lip. I turned slightly and took his face in my hands. "I love you"  
"I love you too." Ok the food can wait. I stuck my tongue in his mouth and next thing I know we're on the bed and I'm completely nude. I took his clothes off too. I planted kisses all over his beautiful chest and he rubbed my tender breasts. He sucked my nipple swollen. I moaned. I slide down his body to his rock hard member. I jumped on. He grabbed my waist and bounced me up and down. "Oh oh Edward ..." I moaned. Quickly he turned us over and he lifted my legs and devoured me and we came together. Breathing heavy we kissed passionately until I laughed. He chuckled, "What?"  
"The food is getting cold and I'm starving." My plan was messed up but I had to tell him tonight. He put on some sweats and I put on one of his shirts. I was really hungry.  
"Slow down." Edward laughed while I was eating. I finished and we went to the couch in the living room to relax. I sat in his lap.  
Here goes nothing, "Am I fat?"  
"Bella, you are far from it love. You're so beautiful. Why would you say that?"  
"Would you love me if I got fat?"  
"I'll always love you Bella. Why are you acting like this?" He asked giving me a concerning look. He rubbed my shoulders.  
"Because pregnant women get fat." I whispered. I felt him stiffen. I know he heard me.  
"What?" He asked.  
"Pregnant people get fat." I looked him in the eyes.


	2. Chapter 2- Hormones

_**Sorry to say, but I will rarely post a chapter the next day like this. Sorry for the short chapters. I forgot the disclaimer in the first chapter so: Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight and I sadly do not own Edward. Kisses :)please vote in my poll on my profile to choose the gender(s) of the baby(ies)3**_

Chapter 2-Hormones  
EDWARD POV  
Out of the blue Bella just asks, "Am I fat?"  
"Bella, you are far from it love. You're so beautiful. Why would you say that?"  
"Would you love me if I got fat?"  
"I'll always love you Bella. Why are you acting like this?" I asked concerned. I rubbed her shoulders.  
"Because pregnant women get fat." She asked. I froze.  
"What?" I asked.  
"Pregnant people get fat." She looked me in the eyes.  
"You're pregnant?"  
"Yeah, I found out today." She sounded nervous.  
"I'm going to be a dad." I smiled. I picked her up and spun her around. I quickly remembered the baby and sat back down.  
"Sorry, are you ok?" I asked rubbing her back. She ran to the bathroom but I beat her there and held her hair for her.  
"I'm so sorry, Bella, I got excited love." She got up to brush her teeth and I sat on the wall of the tub.  
"You ok?" I asked when she was done. She nodded and sat on my lap. "So no food poisoning?"

She laughed, "No, no food poisoning. So you're not mad at me?"  
I stood up and grabbed her hand for her to follow me to our room. She sat on my lap again. I put my hand on our stomach. "Why would I be mad? I've always wanted to be a dad and now you've provided me with this wonderful life changing experience. I love you and I love our baby, always." I kissed her passionately.  
"Make love to me" she whispered seductively.  
"Round 2?" I laughed.  
"Better yet, come on let's take a shower."  
I hesitated. Wouldn't the baby feel me, you know.  
"What?" She complained already nude.  
"Can't the baby feel when we have sex?"  
"You already made love to a pregnant women , a lot, and like an hour ago."  
"But I didn't know back then."  
She wrapped her arms around me and kissed my chest. It felt good but I wasn't giving in so easily.  
"Bella, I can't." I told her then she grabbed my member roughly through my pants. I tried to back away and then she pulled down my boxers and began to massage it deeply. "Bella, stop. I won't make love to you. I'm sorry, I can't." She rubbed harder and faster and she sucked on it. I came in her mouth. My eyes rolled in the back of my head. I moaned and my body shook. Then she got up quickly, took my hand, and dragged me in the shower. I made love to her standing up. It was amazing.

BELLA POV  
I woke up and yawned. "Edward? Edward?" I got up quickly to go look for him. He was no where to be found. I slide my down the nearest wall and my head fell in my hands. I started to cry. He left me. The news of the baby was too much for him. I didn't really know what to do so I called Alice.  
"Bella, what's wrong? Where's Edward?" She asked anxiously.  
"Edward left me." I cried  
"Bella, I promise he didn't leave you, maybe he went out to the market or something. Bella, please stop crying. I'll be there in a minute. Call Edward ,ok?"  
"Ok" I cried into the phone as the line went dead. I dialed Edward's number. He picked up on the first ring. My heart raced.  
"Isabella? Why are you crying sweetheart?" He asked.  
"Where are you? I thought you left me forever Edward." I cried heavily into the phone as Alice came through the door.  
"Is that Edward? Let me talk to him." She asked and I handed her the phone. Get yourself together Bella. Deep breaths.  
"She's fine...Ah hah...ok...I'll tell her...bye" she handed me back my phone.  
"Bella what's wrong?" She sat with me on the stairs.  
"I can't-I know I'm being a baby about this but I need Edward." I wiped my eyes.  
"Bella, Bella, it's ok. Look, he's right there." She said right on time as he walked through the door.  
EDWARD POV  
I ran upstairs to comfort Bella. I mouthed "Go" to Alice and she went as soon as Bella was in my arms.  
"Look at me, Bella. I'm here, ok? I will never ever leave you. I promise. I love you." I kissed her forehead. She just put her head back in her hands.  
"Look what I've done," she said sadly, "my hormones got the best of me and I made you rush here for no reason-and-and I-" she sniffled. I kissed her head again. I pulled her into a hug. I rubbed her back as she cried.  
"Are you hun-" I started to ask when she bolted for the bathroom. I held her hair. I rubbed her back. I hated seeing her like this. But I know it's all for the baby. "You ok?" I helped her up to brush her teeth. Once she was done I carried her to the couch. I excused myself to get her a glass of water. If she kept that down she could eat breakfast. She tried to lay with me on the couch and groaned.  
"What's the matter?" I asked.  
"I can't get comfortable. Everything hurts." She frowned. I patted my lap. As soon as she sat down I massaged her neck. She moaned and rolled her head around. I smiled.  
"That feel good?" I asked.  
"Um hum. Oh Edward, why are you so good at everything?"  
"To please my beautiful wife." I kissed her neck.  
"Not-not tonight Edward, I'm sorry." She said and I frowned a bit but I understand that she isn't always in the mood.  
"It's ok. I love you but you have to bed now, the baby needs rest." I kissed her stomach. She smiled and I picked her up and carried her to bed. She was out as soon as her head hit the pillow. I went to go make her breakfast. I'm going to be a dad in 9 months. I love her so much. I thought I would never find love and she's sleeping upstairs with our baby in her womb.


	3. Chapter 3- Guess what?

_**OK, so I'm working on Chapter 4 now. I need at least 4 new reviews or I'll stop writing this story. vote in my poll on my profile to choose the gender(s) of the baby(ies)3**_

Chapter 3-Guess what?  
~Bella's 3 months~BPOV  
"You ready?" asked Edward as he wound his arms around me to touch my minute bump.  
"As ready as I'll ever be," I said walking out to the car with my doggie bag. My morning sickness just started so this was going to be a long ride. Just when we were about 5 minutes away from the house Edward had to pull over so I could throw up in my Baggie. He rubbed my back.  
"I'm done. I want to brush my teeth when I get there." I put a breath strip in my mouth. He smiled at me. I smiled back. We pulled up a couple of minutes later.  
"I love you." He squeezed my hand. I gulped and took a couple deep breaths before Edward helped me out of the car. Carlisle opened the door.  
"Hello Bella, Edward, come join us in the family room. I excused myself to go to the bathroom.  
Edward mouthed, "You okay?" I nodded and went upstairs to brush my teeth. I came back downstairs and sat next to Edward as he played some game on the Xbox 360.  
"Bella, come upstairs with Esme, Rose, and I." said Alice grabbing my hand.  
"Wait," I reached to Edward, "I don't want to." I mouthed to him. He laughed. Ugh. Esme and Rosalie were sitting on the bed doing their nails. The stench was overpowering. I held my nose. Next thing I know all I see is blackness and I'm freezing. Oh my God I think I passed out.  
"Edward?" I called still seeing blackness.  
"I'm here love." He said as I started to see again. He pecked me on the lips and I see everyone staring at me. Oh what have I done? They sat me up and put me on the couch.  
"What happened? How long was I out?" I asked.  
"About two minutes. You're ok love." said Edward. I sighed. "Can Bella and I talk for minute?" He asked. They all looked confused but left the room anyway. "Now?" He mouthed. I nodded. It's time.  
"Ok, everyone can come back in now. We have some exciting news." They shuffled back in quickly with confused looks.  
"Is everything alright?" questioned Carlisle in a concerning manner. We smiled.  
"Yes," I said, "Guess what I'm pregnant," I blurted out really fast.  
Alice screamed, or shrieked shall I say, really loudly. A flood of congratulations came our way.  
"Oh Bella sweetheart, congratulations." Esme hugged me.  
Alice and Rosalie immediately pulled up my shirt and ogled over my bump. Emmett almost picked me up before Edward stopped him. Been there, done that. I'm glad they were happy for down, two to go. Charlie and Renee.  
The next day we went down to Dave's Cafe to talk with them.  
"Hey Bells, Edward," said Charlie as he sat down.  
"Hey Charlie, where's mom?"  
I asked. I thought they rode together.  
"Running a little late." He said. The silence was a little awkward but my back was also killing me.  
I mouthed, "my back" to Edward and started to rub the pain away. I could just tell Charlie was uncomfortable. Renee finally arrived a few minutes later. I got up to hug her.  
"Hey mom,"  
"Hey Bella honey, Edward." She smiled at him.  
"Let's get right to it, we have an announcement I said.  
EDWARD POV  
"Well, what is it?" asked Renee excitedly.  
"We're pregnant!" I smiled big.  
"Humph that didn't take long." muttered Charlie. I laughed. Renee cried a bit before coming over to hug Bella, "Congratulations Baby!" she said.  
"What was that dad?" asked Bella.  
"Congrats." He said rolling his eyes. Renee dabbed her eyes.  
"How far along are you? Morning sickness hit you yet? Is it a boy or a girl?" She said in one breath.  
Bella laughed,"I'm 12 weeks along. Morning sickness sucks. And we don't know yet." We finished our drinks and headed out to the car. They gave us one last Congratulations and a hug. As soon as I was about to talk Bella started to cry.  
"What wrong?" I asked feeling her forehead. She just took my hand to touch her belly. I didn't feel it at first but then Boop! the baby hit my hand.  
"Does that hurt?" I asked.  
"Not really." She shrugged. I smiled and took her hand. She shaped my hand to her belly and held it there as I drove.  
"Alice wants to take you shopping." I said. Better now than later. I really didn't need her to stress but I told Alice I would tell her today. She groaned and released my hand only to grab it again.  
"How soon?" She asked.  
"She wants to go tomorrow but I can just tell her your not feeling well." I suggested to her.  
"No, no, no, I don't want to lie to her. Just tell her to go without me. Let her go crazy. It's not like me being there will change a thing." She sighed and leaned her seat back.  
"Nap time?" I asked rubbing to the back of her hand and kissing her forehead. She smiled up at me.  
"I just need to get away for a while." her eyes closed and drifted to sleep. My angel. My love. My heart.


	4. Chapter 4- Ugh!

**Ok I'm only posting this chapter because I****_ technically_**** did get 4 new reviews but this time but I would like ****_at least _****6 new reviews. I know I'm asking for a lot but PLEASE! I also need a beta. And one more thing, what should the next chapter be about: The next day? The next month? Shopping with Alice? The baby shower? The babies gender? HELP! Enjoy and Kisses!please vote in my poll on my profile to choose the gender(s) of the baby(ies)3**

Chapter 4: Ugh!  
~14 weeks pregnant; 3.5 months~  
BELLA POV  
"A fever? Are you kidding me? Carlisle do something." I begged. He took the thermometer out of my mouth.  
"There's nothing I can do Bella, Im sorry." He looked me in the eyes. Angry, I walked out of the room and to our bedroom and sat on the bed. It was hot so I took off my clothes except by bra and underwear. I tried to fall asleep again and then I felt cold arms wrap around me. I shivered and shrugged him off.  
He sighed, "Bella I know you're angry but with you being pregnant there's nothing Carlisle can do." He wrapped our blanket around me. "Are you still cold?" He asked. I nodded. He turned up the heat and got back in bed. He kissed me as I drifted asleep.  
EDWARD POV  
As soon as I was sure Bella was asleep I slipped out of bed and went downstairs.  
"Bella stressing you out?" asked Emmett. I gave him a look but he was completely serious. I ran my hand through my hair.  
"She doesn't mean to but she can't help it. Her hormones are raging and she's under a lot of stress." I said.  
"You know what a great stress reliever is?" He asked.  
"What?" I said sarcastically since I had already read his mind.  
"Sex." He laughed.  
"She won't even let me touch her. No way she wants to have sex with me, Emmett." I said laughing but in all honesty, I missed that part of our marriage.  
"Thankfully Rose and I have never had that problem." He smiled. I shook my head trying to shake the image in my head. Just then I heard Bella wake and start to cry. I ran upstairs and sat next to her as she rubbed her eyes and pulled me into a hug.  
"Why are you crying sweetheart?" I kissed her tears and wiped her sweat filled bangs out of her face.  
"I-I-I had a dream that-that you-you left me Edward." She sniffed trying to stop her never ending tears. Why does she keep thinking that I'm going to leave her?  
"I would never, Bella. Now come on, go back to sleep. I'm right here." I laid next to her.  
"I love you, Edward, but let me use the bathroom first." she smiled. She looked gorgeous. Pregnancy made her just glow. She came back and I laid her against me. Then I sang her back to to sleep.  
" Heart beats fast  
Colors and promises  
How to be brave  
How can I love when I'm afraid  
To fall  
But watching you stand alone  
All of my doubt  
Suddenly goes away somehow," I sang. She smiled and drifted to sleep again.  
BELLA POV  
I woke up to Edward still singing and smiling down at me.  
"The day we met. Frozen I held my breath. Right from the start. I knew that I'd found a home for my heart..." He sang as he played with my hair and kissed my forehead. He leaned down to kiss my lips but I covered my mouth and turned away.  
"What is it?" He asked.  
"Morning breath." I whispered from under my hand. He laughed.  
"Do you need a human moment?" He smiled. I nodded and walked over to the bathroom.  
The water felt so refreshing and inviting that I just decided to take a shower. Edward knocked on the door when he heard the water.  
"You ok Bella?" He asked.  
"Yeah," I opened the door,"Wanna join me?" I took his hand and he quickly pulled away.  
"Shower." He kissed my head.  
I rolled my eyes and shut the door on him.  
"...tell her? What if she-" I heard Edward saying as I turned off the water. I quickly got dressed in some more pjs.  
"Edward?" I queried him. He looked up at me questionably and half smiled.  
"Yes?" He asked.  
"Tell me what? Edward what are you trying to hide from me? Why would you try and talk about me while I'm in the shower? Just tell me what your trying to hide!" I yelled at him as a tear slid down my cheek. I heard him sigh.  
"Come on Bella," he sat me on his lap, "You know I would never hide anything from you." He kissed every tear. I hugged him. I hated it when I got all hormonal on Edward.  
" You want me to tell you what I was talking to Carlisle about? Ok. Breast feeding. I know you said you wanted to breast feed but because I'm a vampire we don't really know if the baby will hurt you." He said. Oh. Oops.  
"I'm hungry, come on let's eat." I patted my stomach and tried to get up.  
"No,no, no." Edward smiled. "Don't try to play the pregnancy card on me _now_." His arms became a vice around me. We laughed. Then my stomach grumbled and I smiled at him.  
"Fine." He mumbled as he stood me up and walked me down the stairs.  
"What would you like?" He asked looking through the fridge. I stopped his hand as it reached for the bacon.  
"What?" He asked.  
"I'm suppose to be eating healthy and you're not helping. I'm also perfectly capable of cooking for myself."  
"Ok ," he leaned down and kissed my neck. I shrugged him off.  
"No, Edward, stop. I need space." I tried to breath.  
"I'm sorry." He frowned and apologized as he sat down in his chair.  
"No. No, Edward. _I'm_ sorry. I just can't take it when you do that. I'm sorry for being so hard on you lately. I just don't feel like I deserve you Edward." Oh my God, did I just say that out loud?!  
"Isabella Marie Cullen, you are so beautiful. I want you to know that. I'll tell you again, again, again because its true and I love you."  
He embraced me tightly and I laid my head on his chest, intent on staying there for a while.  
"Can you make me some breakfast?" I whispered as I kissed his cheek and he nodded.  
-A few days later-  
"Are you sure you want to go to my parents house today Bella?"

"Yeah, I haven't seen them in awhile."  
He helped me put on my coat and we were out the door.  
"Do you think your dad can do something about my back?" I groaned.  
"It's hurting you again?" concerned, he started to rub it.  
"It's not that bad but it still hurts."  
"I'll ask." We parked in the long drive and Edward walked to Carlisle's office while I sat with Esme.  
"Bella, look at you." Esme marveled over my small bump.  
"I know. Esme, I'm suffering here. I thought pregnancy was a beautiful, calm thing. But it sucks.  
I just want my baby in my arms already." I sighed, twiddling my thumbs. I heard laughter and I looked up to Rosalie and Alice had joined us on the couch.  
"Just remember its all for the baby in the end." Alice smiled. I tried to fake a smile but it didn't work. I could feel a headache coming.  
"Bella? Bella, what's wrong?" Rosalie asked feeling my forehead. "She's burning up. I think her fever is back." She said. Edward flew to my side and felt my head also. He nodded and said something, which i didn't understand, to his family.  
"Let's go to Carlisle's office." He took my hand and pulled me up. And now I had a full on headache. I knew I couldn't tell Edward because he would overreact as always.  
"Bella, it's nice seeing you here again." Carlisle laughed, "Ok, so I see we are not in a joking mood." He said as the awkward silence grew.  
"Bella's fever seems to be returning." said Edward suddenly.  
"And my back is really hurting." I added.  
"Well I can tell you that your back may be hurting because your  
ligaments are softening and your pelvis is moving. Your body is also adjusting to the new extra weight." Carlisle said plugging up the Ultrasound machine he bought from work.  
"Brace yourself." He said putting the cold jelly like substance on my stomach. I clutched Edward's hand and he smiled at me. I just rolled my eyes and looked at the screen.  
There was a weird looking blob on the screen.  
"Is that our baby?" I asked.  
"Yes." Edward marveled. Then I heard what sounded like horses galloping.  
"That's the heartbeat, which sounds pretty healthy to me." Carlisle said as he pressed some buttons and printed us some pictures.  
"Wait, what about my fever?" I asked not wanting my baby to be in danger.  
"A high fever is common in pregnancy around this time. Just try and stay cool." said Carlisle. Edward winked at me and I blushed.  
"Help me up." I reached out for Edward. He sat me up and helped me off the bed. Bummed, I walked down the hall to Edward's old room. I heard someone following me.  
Alice took me off guard when she spoke, "Bella?"  
EDWARD POV  
I put my head in my hands and sadness washed over me like a flood.  
"What did Bella do now?" asked Emmett as he patted my knee.  
"I think she hates me Em."I sighed keeping my head in my hands.  
"She doesn't hate you. Like you said, her hormones are just going crazy." said Emmett.  
"She has been mad at me for the last couple of days and every time I try to cheer her up she happy for a second and then mad again. I don't know what to do. Should I get Carlisle? What should I do?" I almost begged him.  
BELLA POV  
"He thinks I hate him?" I cried.  
"Bella, calm down," she hugged me, "just talk to him."  
Edward came in a minute later and took my hand so I could stand up.  
"Let's go home." He whispered. I nodded and wiped away my last tear.  
I fell asleep on the way home I guess because I woke up on Edward's shirtless chest.  
"This is what I get for having a fever?" I ran my hand softly down his chest and he shuddered in response.  
"Actually your fever went down a lot while you were asleep. How's that headache?"  
"How did you-I told you in my sleep didn't I?"  
"Yes. Bella, I know I'm a bit overprotective but I need to keep you and our baby healthy. Just tell me what's wrong and I'll try to help you. I love you, remember that." He kissed my forehead and I marveled over his beauty just enjoying the gift God blessed me with.

_**PLEASE REVIEW I HAVE AN AMAZING AMAZING AMAZING CHAPTER COMING UP! KISSES!**_


	5. Chapter 5- Craziness

**Please Review for a more interesting chapter coming up next. Maybe a lemon in there somewhere? Kisses :)please vote in my poll on my profile to choose the gender(s) of the baby(ies)**

~16 weeks pregnant; 4 months~  
Carlisle suggested that Edward and I go out on a romantic getaway. Just like our honeymoon, Edward won't say where we're going. Isn't it enough that I already look fat, does he really want to stress me out?  
We had been driving for about an hour and my bladder was about to explode.  
"I have to use the restroom." I smiled shyly.  
"Now? Can you wait? Our destination is only about 20 more minutes North." Edward said checking my face for desperation.  
"Please." I rubbed my belly and groaned. He exhaled and turned into the nearest available bathroom which was about 10 minutes away. I quickly relieved myself and got back in the car.  
"Better?" He asked locking the doors and starting the engine.  
"Yes." I said sweetly as I buckled my seatbelt. The rest of the ride there was silent. Bored, I decided to rest my eyes. Not two minutes later Edward shook me awake gently.  
"Bella, we're here, wake up." He said sweetly and quietly.  
"I wasn't asleep, I was resting my eyes." I yawned.  
"Tired?" He asked.  
"No." I said looking around. We were in the middle of nowhere and I was staring at a cute little house.  
"You like it?" He smiled taking my hand. I bit my lip.  
"I actually really love it, but what is it?" I asked confused. I was waiting for an answer but he just got out the car and opened my door for me. We walked hand and hand to the door and we shared a quick kiss before he opened the door and said, "This is our 2nd house." as he squeezed my hand. I froze. A second house? He BOUGHT a second house WITHOUT me!? I dropped his hand and walked angrily back to the car.  
"Bella," Edward called, "Bella wait!" He ran and beat me to the car. He grabbed my chin and pulled up my face so I would look him in the eyes.  
"What wrong?" He asked as his eyes melted into mine. I tried to calm down.  
"Everything! Why would you buy another home without me? I'm your wife. We're supposed to be partners remember? But you've decided this on your own. Why would you make such a big decision without me?" I yelled. My angel words slipped through my mouth like a flood.  
"It was suppose to be a surprise! You're suppose to be happy about this. Then you'd kiss me and we'd make beautiful love and just be in love. No fighting, no worries, just us. Just us, Bella. You and I and no one else." He sighed. I nodded and wrapped my arms around him as I laid my head on his chest.  
"I'm really sorry. I would blame it on the hormones but I just overreacted." I looked up at him with my head still on his chest.  
With his arms still wrapped around me, he leaned down and kissed my lips and said, "I'm sorry as well, I never should have used that tone with you. Do you forgive me?" He smiled his crooked smile at me.  
"Of course." I took just his right hand and led him to the house. "Show me around?" I asked. He nodded and led me down a short hallway and showed me the first door on the left, "this is our baby's room." He then led me to the second door on the right, "this is our room." I saw a big white bed like the one from Isle Esme. The room was basic colors like our other house, "beautiful." I commented. He moved my hair to the left side of my head and leaned down and kissed my neck. I shivered.  
"Human moment?" I whispered. He let out a short laugh and said "Of course." Edward zipped back with my toiletries and luggage.  
"Thanks," I said as we exchanged a smile. I rummaged through the bag only to find just lingerie and day clothes. What the heck am I suppose to sleep in? I brushed my teeth after my shower and put on the least revealing lingerie in there. I really didn't believe pregnancy suited me.  
I walked out of the bathroom and to my surprise, Edward was nowhere to be found.  
"Edward?" I called. Silence. But then again he was a vampire.  
"I guess I'll just go to-" I started when Edward walked. He was as beautiful as ever and stark naked. I blushed. He grabbed me in his arms and kissed me. I led us towards the bed and he laughed at my excitement. I stopped kissing him and bit his ear. He growled. Now I laughed. He started to kiss my neck again and I moaned.  
"Edward..." I moaned again. He started to kiss my lips again as he propped up my back on the headboard. We helped each other remove our clothing and his rock hard member rubbed against my dripping clit. He hovered over me as he led his member in and out of me.  
"Cum for me" he whispered in my ear as he kissed my hair. I smiled in ecstasy as we came together. Both of us breathing hard , we kissed and spooned for the rest of the night.

I woke up to an empty bed. I sighed and held my stomach as I rolled out of bed. I readied  
myself a bit and went downstairs to find Edward. Nothing. Really? We just had some really good sex last night and he's not even here for round 2. I sat on the couch and started to flip channels on the TV. I dozed off around half an hour later. I was awaken a little later by Edward basically yelling at me,  
"Bella? Baby what are you doing? You can't sleep like that, it may harm the baby." That woke me up.  
"Ok. Ok. Stop yelling at me." I groaned as I sat up. He put his coat down and sat next to me.  
"Sorry,Love. Look, I got you some flowers. Fresh from the shop too." he said and I started to cough as he revealed them to me.  
Edward POV  
Oh great! I thought as she ran to the bathroom. I matched her pace and held her hair for her as she gagged at the flowers I spent all morning looking for.  
"Go," she gagged, "away," she tried to push me. No way I was leaving her while she was sick. I fought against her shoves.  
"Edward can you hand me my phone?" she asked. I went to go get it when I heard a slam and a lock. It was the bathroom door. I knocked. "Bella? Bella, please let me in." I begged. I gave up on knocking and tried just talking to her. "Bella, love, what's wrong? Is it me?" I asked. She responded sobbing, "Can you just please slide my phone under the door?" I hesitated but I eventually gave in. She tried to whisper probably forgetting I could hear the smallest of sounds.  
"Esme?" asked bella.  
"Yes sweetheart?"  
"Can you come and get me please?"  
"Why? What did Edward do?"  
Bella just started to cry harder.  
"I'm on my way." Esme hung up.  
"Bella? Just tell me what's wrong. Please don't leave." I begged. She opened the door and walked past me without saying a word. I followed her to the closet and pleaded for her to stay. She just wiped her eyes and packed her bag. I'm done with this. I picked her up and sat her on my lap on the bed. She struggled.  
"Let me go!" she screamed. My arms were a vice around her.  
"Not until you tell me what's wrong."  
"I don't want to be around you right now. I'm sorry Edward." she sniffled. That hurt.  
"Why?" I asked.  
"I have to go, I think I hear Esme." she held her stomach as I attempted to help her up. She indeed did hear Esme. I helped her down the stairs and had to speak with Esme.  
"Edward, what did you do," she pulled me outside to talk, "Bella,sweetheart, give me a minute please."  
"She hates me Esme."  
"Edward, she doesn't hate you. She is still very much in love with you. She's pregnant, give her a break. It's very stressful for a woman."  
"I know. I know. I know. I just want things to be normal again. I want to feel like she loves me again."  
She smiled and hugged me.  
"Stay out here while I talk to Bella."  
BELLA POV  
"...just stay here for tonight. He can take care of you."  
"I know that, Esme, I do. I just don't feel like being around him right now. I don't know what's wrong with me. I think it's because I'm fat now and I think he doesn't love me anymore. Or that we don't...you know...like we used to and-and-and help me." I started to cry.  
"Just breathe." I did as I was told but it helped nothing really.  
"Can you just stay here with me please? Like all night?" I asked with pleading eyes. She nodded and walked into the kitchen.  
"Want some lunch?" she asked looking through the fridge.  
"I'm not hungry." I replied.  
"I'll be back." she said leaving me alone in the kitchen. I wandered over to the fridge and grabbed myself some juice and a glass from the cabinet.  
"Isabella, we need to talk." Edward's voice shocked me. So much that the glass nearly hit the floor before Edwards swift movements caught it.  
"Thanks." I muttered.  
"Do you still love me Isabella?" he asked leaning against the counter. I felt guilty. Everyday I started new drama. Edward didn't deserve that.  
"You know I do. I-I just don't know how to handle all of this," I gestured towards my growing belly. He walked over and started to gently rub it.  
"I know it's not easy. But you have to understand that I'm here to help. You don't have to worry Bella, I'm right here. Forever. And your carrying our child right now. You're going to be a great mommy, ok? Now Esme has a busy day today, may she leave?" he said. I let it all sink in.  
"Yes." I said silently. He came over and kissed my forehead. We said our goodbyes and she was off. What now? I grabbed Edwards hand and dragged him to the chair in the family room. I sat on his lap facing him and stared into his golden eyes and smiled for once. He could always make something so complicated so right. I leaned down and kissed him and he was hesitant to respond at first but then his response became more intense.  
"Slow down," I whispered, "your not getting any tonight." I told him. I gave him one last passionate kiss before I demanded food.  
"Alright. Are eggs ok?" He whispered in my ear. I shivered in response to his cool breath but then I nodded. He laughed and then lifted me off his lap.  
"What time is it?" I asked. After all this mess it seemed like night time already.  
"12:30" he said checking the clock.  
"Ah," I nodded, "Edward, how about you and I go and visit Charlie today. It has been a while." The idea popped in my head last minute.  
"Sure, if you want. After breakfast?"  
"After breakfast." I said in agreement.  
We sat in silence until the food was done cooking.  
"I'm going to go and call Charlie and tell him we're coming."  
"And I'll ready your plate." said Edward grabbing a plate from the cabinet above. I couldn't stand for the rest of my pregnancy to be like_ this_. I grabbed Edward's cell and took a seat.  
"Hello?" he said from the other line.  
"Hey, it's Bella. Can Edward and I come over and visit you today?"  
"Today would be great. But Sue and I are going on a two day fishing trip starting tonight, would you guys house-sit?" Charlie said. I cleared my throat.  
"Let me ask Edward." I put him on hold. Edward turned and faced me.  
"Charlie wants us to house-sit for the next three days," I told him. He had a look that I couldn't put a finger on on his face. He just shrugged.  
"Sure we could house-sit. As long as your ok with it," he responded.  
"Yeah I'm fine with it." I said taking Charlie off hold and telling him the good news. He said our goodbyes and I ate dinner.  
"Go relax. I'll finish up here." said Edward.  
"Are you sure? I could-" I started to say.  
"Sit," he said. I exhaled and went to go sit on the couch. Out of boredom, I turned on the TV. Great. Titanic was on, here come the tears. A cool hand grabbed mine and he smiled at me.

"We're leaving in about 2 hours right?" I asked.

"Yes but packing won't take long so we can watch this for an hour anda half or so."

"Great."

Like I predicted,I did cry but then it was time so Edward distracted me from the sad loves story of a movie.

"Lingerie," asked Edward, "are you trying to tease me?"

"It's kinda the only thing that fits me right now. So I guess going shopping with Alice next week wouldn't hurt."

"I'm sorry," he apologized.

"It's fine. Or I could just sleep in the nude." I winked at him.

"Lingerie it is. It is your father's house. It wouldn't feel right in his house if we decided to do such things anyway." he said.

"Your right," I packed some ok fitting pj pants and one of Edward's shirts, if they were necessary.

When we were done packing, Edward took our bag to the car and I grabbed some last minute essentials.

**PLEASEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEE REVIEW. I LOVE YOU! KISSES :)Don't 4get the poll :) kisses!**


	6. Chapter 6

**You gave me like one review on Chapter 5 so this is all of 6 your getting...Unless you review and or favorite. Your choice. I might just stop writing this all to vote on my poll in my profile.**

Chapter 6:  
~16 weeks pregnant; 4 months~  
Bella POV  
"Hey Bells, Edward," Charlie greeted us at the door. Edward was carrying our bags. I quickly hugged Charlie and I heard him exhale loudly.  
"Wow. My baby girl really is all grown up," his face turned red as he held me at an arms length. Then I started to tear up too. Edward suddenly started to run my arms up and down. I glanced up and saw Charlie's brief uncomfortableness.  
"I'm fine," I wiped my eyes,  
"So what are we doing today," I asked Charlie.  
"I was thinking we could maybe watch a movie and go to dinner before I leave with Sue," he said. I nodded.  
"That sounds good," I said.  
"Ill go put our bags upstairs," said Edward probably trying to occupy himself.  
"What did I say," asked Charlie running his hand through his hair.  
"Nothing," I shrugged my shoulders, "Let me go get ready for dinner." I dismissed myself.  
I heard Charlie sigh behind me as I walked up the stairs.  
"Come here," Edward said sweetly. I went over and hugged him.  
"You look tired," he rubbed under my eyes.  
"I think my dad thinks I'm leaving him forever. First the wedding now the baby," I bit my lip so I wouldn't cry. He rubbed my back and it felt really good so I moaned and he let out a sight laugh before kissing my forehead.  
"I love you" he said.  
"Always," I smiled up at him.  
There was a knock at the door.  
"We'll be out in about 10 minutes," I said. Charlie cleared his throat and left from the doorway.

_**Review for more...**_


End file.
